Drabbles of a Family Kind
by Epicshadow13
Summary: The doctor finally gets the family he needs. Contains Journey's End fix-it and unabashed Doctor/Donna fluffy-ness. Includes OCs


_**Sorry but this 'ent happenin'**_

"Come on you know it was amazing just let me sum it up"Jay pleaded staring up at the Doctor with hopeful brown eyes. Donna laughed at how the doctor seemed to be struggling with his consience. "I hate whoever invented puppy-eyes." He grumbled. "Fine!" Jay grinned and clapped twice in rapid succession and the TARDIS played a backing tune. "You had it prepared didn't you?" the Doctor groaned. Jay nodded "Allons-y!" she quipped cheerfully before starting to sing. "Something was wrong when the stars went out  
Didn't know what it was all about  
Then the bees started to fly away  
And earth got trapped in the Medusa Cascade

Through the subwave network everybody had a chat  
Harriet was murdered and then everyone was sad Aww.  
Davros stole the signal and the Doctor was amazed  
How was he alive and who had brought him to this place?

Spotted Rose Tyler across the fog 'cross the fog  
Heard 'Exterminate' and he was shot he was shot  
Started glowing with a golden shine golden shine  
Transferred his energy then he was fine

He was pretty lucky that he kept his severed hand  
Though in terms of canon I do not quite understand  
What was he thinking? What the hell was going on?  
OK, fine, I'm sorry, I'll get right back to the song

We've reached the Journey's End  
Having a laugh inside the TARDIS  
Though it didn't make much sense  
Always nice to see them Daleks

Martha Jones teleported, to Germany Germany  
Where she prepared to use the Osterhagen Key Osterhagen Key  
Jack had a necklace thing; a Warp Star so I'm told Warp Star so I'm told  
But Davros was like "No, come hang in my vault"  
Boogie!

Threw the TARDIS Threw the TARDIS?  
Into the fire Into the fire!  
Donna thought that things were looking dire  
Second Doctor There were two of them!  
Grew from energy That doesn't sound plausible  
Captain Jack Hi There started having fantasies

Caan went to the Time War and it muddled up his brain  
Now he sees the future but he's totally insane  
Silly, silly Davros thinks that Caan is on his side  
Wait till he discovers that the prophecy's a lie

Davros revealed his master plan master plan  
If you need a reality bomb, he's your man!  
Donna flicked a switch and said some complex words complex words  
Daleks exploded and they saved the Earth Yay!" Jay looked at the doctor meaningfully and said "I'm not going to finish the song because there's another option and I'm gonna use it." the doctor shook his head and opened his mouth to talk, but Jay raised a hand to silence him. She turned to look at Donna "It might hurt but you'll probably want to try it. You're not meant to forget." Donna looked hopeful

"What?" she asked her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Jay reached her hands forwards her fingers hovering just above Donna's temples "I'm going to take the meta-crisis energy and the regeneration energy that was leftover into myself."

"**But you can't!"** yelled the doctor **" You'll burn." **Jay sighed guiltily"I know" she touched Donna's temples with her fingers before the Doctor could protest more.

Donna gasped stumbling backwards as the remaining regeneration energy flooded into Jay's body. Jay gave her a weak smile fumbling around in her jacket pockets. "Jay you're dying" the Doctor whispered brokenly.

"I know" she replied pulling a fob watch with strange symbols engraved on it out of one of her pockets triumphantly. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock "Is that..."he choked out. Jay nodded with a weak smile "See you on the other side... Dad." The Doctor drew in a sharp intake of breath stumbling backwards in shock, Donna caught him by the waist steadying him. Jay threw back her arms and allowed herself to regenerate the doctor turned around and buried his face I Donna's hair. He heard Jay gasp in gulps of breath adjusting quickly to her new body. He heard her laugh a short bark-like laugh of relief. He let go of Donna and turned around to face her. Jay smirked knowingly. "First things first, most important question,"She grinned at the Doctor's slightly envious expression. "Am I ginger?" the Doctor pouted nodding sulkily. Jay laughed triumphantly jumping up and down, then most of her hair fell into her eyes she huffed as the Doctor laughed at her Donna just looked bemused. Jay reached into her pocket pulling out a baby blue hair tie and pulled her long ginger hair into a messy ponytail. Then the Doctor's face turned into a look of complete and utter confusion only his eyes betrayed his hope. "You called me Dad." he whispered. Jay smirked

"I did and I noted the reluctance to leave that hug mister," she looked pointedly between the Doctor and Donna."Oooo! That was cheeky. I like it! Am I smirking" the Doctor nodded he was blushing. "What worried I might be cheeting on your mother?" he quipped bitterly.

"Not in the slightest." Jay responded. "Oh and just in case you were thinking River was my mother, I would like to assure you that she's not." Jay shivered "That would be wrong on so many levels." the Doctor laughed pulling his daughter into his arms"What is she your sister?" asked Donna. Jay gulped nodding. Donna looked disturbed "But she was flirting with your father!"

Jay nodded "That was her disguise, no one would expect their daughter to flirt with them." Their laughter lasted long into the night as they exchanged embarrassing stories (only spoiler free ones from Jay) and the Doctor had much needed quality time with his daughter.


End file.
